Runaway
by Shi Feng Huang
Summary: Divergence. Based on the magical battle suit arc...
1. Default Chapter

This happens in the arc of the magical dogi (I mean the manga, I've never seen that chapter in anime), but twisted to have a different ending (well, in fact, two different endings). 12/12/02 :Having a look at the reviews I got (first posted 10/12/02), I will give any potential reader this  
  
WARNING : If you're a supporter of the « We hate Akane Tendo » and/or « Ranma is the coolest, sexiest, most wonderful guy in the manga world » clubs, I strongly recommend you not to read this fic, it will spare you a little bit of useless anger and I won't have to waste my little diplomacy trying to answer some reviews.  
  
Additional warning : do not be ready to judge this fic before the end, because you don't know the whole story. You might be suprised.  
  
C&C welcome, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma ½ and I'm not making any profit out of this.  
  
RUNAWAY. Chapter one.  
  
« I don't ever want to see you again! »  
  
Akane ran out of the house.  
  
« Akane ! Wait... Ouch! »  
  
KA-BLAM!!! The magical dogi embebbed Ranma's head on the wall and ran after its master.  
  
Stupid... How could I screw it up this way??? Ranma stood on his knees, watching the dogi's trail. Akane...  
  
« How could this have happened?»  
  
« I don't suppose it could have had anything with you, right, Daddy?»  
  
*****  
  
Akane was still running, tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't care.  
  
How could... he do this to me?  
  
She felt something touching her arm. When she stopped, she saw the dogi clinging to her, like caressing her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
«You came here to comfort me, Do-chan? - she felt the pressure around her arm a little stronger. She chuckled. A weird dogi, this was- Then help me get away from here ».  
  
Akane opened her arms, ready to receive her battle suit. Do-chan was only too glad to accomplish her wish.  
  
With her new strength, she jumped onto the next roof and kept running. No time for tears.  
  
How could they do something like that ? And her own father, siding with Ranma and helping that jerk to seduce her, no less. Did he think they would get closer that way? Did he only care about that damned engagement that he would do anything to get them together?  
  
She jumped from roof to roof, her thoughts raising her anger and making her movement much more powerful. She lost sight of the skyscrapers, the railway, and run through the scattered houses of the landscape. She was in the outskirts of Tokyo. She turned and had a last look at her hometown, a trace of sadness in her eyes.  
  
« I no longer have a home here ».  
  
She cracked her knuckles and jumped to the floor, running against the distance.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma finally left his dazed state and ran. He had to appologize. And soon. He had done many stupid things since he came to Nerima but today was by far the worst. He had often complained that Akane didn't trust him enough and always thought the worst of him, ready to blame him for anything. But today he had really blown what little trust she could have in him.  
  
And all because of that stupid dogi.  
  
He felt low, no, more than that. She had been ready to seal the battle suit away for his sake and then their parents had pulled that trick with the snake and all... And he hugged her and was ready to kiss her, dogi or not, just because she was... cute.  
  
And then everything blew off and she ran away. Her words still rang in his ears.  
  
He ran to the park, hoping she would be there and he could appologize. He would be ready to take any punishment she wanted to inflict upon him, because, for once, he felt he really deserved it.  
  
She was nowhere to be seen. He searched all around the lake, the benches, the labyrinth, any tree she could have climbed and hide. Nothing.  
  
He walked to the opposite end of the park, looking for any trace. And there they were. The remnants of her dress and pullover.  
  
She's wearing the battle suit.... A wave of despair washed upon him. She could be anywhere by now. If she got even faster when fighting him with the dogi, who knows what that damned suit could do for her running ... He jumped to a roof, the very one where Akane has stood and started her runaway.  
  
He pondered what to do. She had left the house with nothing on except for the battle suit. It was already late and they had school the following day. She'd surely be back in a few hours, when she had worked out her anger. She wouldn't want her family to worry about her.  
  
I don't ever want to see you again!   
  
He felt his chest tight. What if... ? What if she had flown again to Ryugenzawa or somewhere of the kind, like that one time she had cooked some edible curry and he had refused to eat it? He started running in a zig-zag pattern, looking for places she might hide, all to no avail. His lungs were burning from that few hours exertion. It was already past midnight and he still hadn't found her. He could not go home like that, Mr. Tendo would probably eat his head off. Or maybe she had already gone home and got to bed...  
  
Arrrrrrrrrgh! Damn ! I wish I knew what I should do right now !  
  
He punched a nearby lampost in frustration and headed for the Tendo Dojo.  
  
KLONK.  
  
Honestly, for being in a country where most buildings could survive any earthquake, they could make stronger lamposts! 


	2. Runaway 2

Runaway 2  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma ½ and I'm not making any profit out of this.  
  
A.N. To my anonimous reviewer. You could at least have left your email so I could send a personal reply instead of using this... Thanks for giving me a piece of your mind. As far as I understood when I read the manga, she doesn't rub it in that she becomes stronger, she only uses it twice before the final fight, and the second one is because Ranma challenges her, not the other way around. And she admits she knows that strength doesn't belong to her. So talking about being unfair??? I might give you that she's a spoiled brat... if you conceed that Ranma behaves like a real jerk here. Sorry to any potential reader out there. Who knows, there might even be someone out there.  
  
***********  
  
It was way past two in the morning when Ranma finally made it to the Dojo. The lights were on.  
  
She's not back...  
  
Nabiki was standing by the porch, arms crossed over her chest an angry look on her face. Mr. Tendo was sitting nearby, but curiously enough, he wasn't making Niagara Falls over this. Genma-Panda was gulfing down some cookies Kasumi had just put on the table. But the thing that worried him the most, apart from Akane's absence, was Nabiki. An angry one.  
  
He gulped and closed the front door. Nabiki just glared at him, then her father and moved for the phone. She started running through her agenda and spared a look at her watch. She frowned and left the phone.  
  
« Let's hope she just went to some friend of her's house »  
  
Her voice sounded so cold Ranma swore she could froze the tea Kasumi had just prepared. Nabiki picked a cup and took turns glaring both at him and her father. The look in her eyes promised a lot of suffering in a near future.  
  
Ranma sat uncomforably under her gaze and picked a cup. The tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Only Kasumi looked like her usual self, with a soft smile on her face, concerned but a little bit distant, like no problem could affect her. For a few seconds, Ranma envied her obliviousness.  
  
Time stretched like chewing gum or so Ranma thought. He was getting frantic. He wished Nabiki would snap at him or someone would say anything, but he could not take the silence anymore. He excuses himself and ran away from the living room.  
  
He went into his room. The tatami would need some fixing. She really didn't need that dogi to inflict some harm upon him, he mused while rubbing his recent lumps. He glanced quickly at the closet, but dropped his eyes and bit his lips. This would be indeed a bittersweet memory in days to come. He had been so close to kiss her... and to admit to himself that she was cute, but then he would have to remember why he had been there... He punched the wall, but there was no strength behind the blow. It wouldn't do to get the house into a worse state than it already was...  
  
Stupid Soun! Dragging him to that damned temple to see the « reknown battle suit »! Who would have thought that it would chose Akane as the martial artist with the highest potential...  
  
But no. He was the one to blame. It was his stupid pride to drive him to get her out of the magical dogi. He had to be the best. Ranma Saotome never loses a challenge.  
  
« There are some battles that are not worth winning » or so the saying went, right? He would have laughed at the irony of it, that he would come to understand it right now.  
  
The sun was rising. The first morning sounds were already in the air. By this time, Akane would get up and go out for her usual morning jog. He tighted his fists. He could hear Nabiki smashing the phone once and again. It didn't take a genious to know she wasn't getting any positive answer. The smell of a freshly cooked breakfast was rising from the kitchen. His stomach grumbled, but he paid no heed. He prepared his rugsack, camping gear and packed some clothes in a few minutes.  
  
As he walked down the stairs, he saw Nabiki waiting for him, an even deeper scowl on her face than earlier. She handed him a card.  
  
« Here's a credit card on my personal account, don't misuse it. And the code - she handed him a little piece of paper with something written on -. Memorize it and eat it. Now you go out and look for Akane. I wouldn't want for the life of me to lose the sight of my little sister beating you to a bloody pulp. And you'd better come back with her or there'll be hell to pay »  
  
Ranma sighed. He expected no less from her, the credit card was a surprise though. He looked at his father, already stuffing himself with rice, and Mr. Tendo. He scowled. They too had played a part here but no one would blame them for it...  
  
Nabiki followed his gaze and raised a brow.  
  
« Oh, don't worry about them - she smirked-. I'm going to make them sweat for the little role they played in this little drama of ours »  
  
God. She sounded furious. Suddenly, pity found its way to his eyes.  
  
« Don't ». She shook her head. Her smile could have made a shark look like some innocent goldfish.  
  
« Huh?»  
  
« You just watch out for you ass or I promise I will sell it to the nearest cannibals tribe » . She gave him a rueful smile. « Goodbye, Ranma ».  
  
There was really nothing more to say. He picked his pack and walked out of the dojo. He closed the door after him. He had come to consider this house as his home. Now he was on the road again because the one person that had made him feel at home with her first words was missing and it was his fault she had left.  
  
His stomach had other thoughts, though.  
  
I'm not even gone for 1 minute and I already miss Kasumi's cooking... He chuckled. Perhaps he could go to Ucchan's and have some okonomiyaki...  
  
Ummm, better not or he would have to give too many explanations he wasn't ready to. Ukyo would find out, somehow. And knowing Nabiki, she would even make a profit out of it.  
  
*****  
  
Akane woke up to the feel of something moving over her leg. In the mists between sleep and vigile she had thought it was P-chan, but when she tried to pick him up she had touched something... sticky. She opened her eyes, wondering why on earth would P-Chan feel like that, to find a huge toad nested in the crook of her knee.  
  
« WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!»  
  
Perhaps in a near future Japan would consider toads for pionneer missions in outer space. That one had certainly looked promising.  
  
Akane got back her breath. She rubbed her arms. It was too cold. She had a look at her surroundings, wondering how she had got there, when she spotted her own clothes. And she remembered.  
  
Suddenly, the forest, everything around her lost the little glamour waking up in such a scenary may have.  
  
She got up. And her stomach had the bad taste to remind her she hadn't eaten anything since that... She took a deep breath.  
  
I won't think about it  
  
She walked up a bit, she didn't remember to have been here before, but she prayed there would be a stream nearby. Some fresh water would do her good. She did a few stretches to get out of the cramps and started a light jogging. A few minutes ahead, she finally heard a rush of water. There was a stream and some bushes with berries from the already waning summer.  
  
She turned her head one way and other, trying to spot some signs of civilization. There were none. It didn't look like a crowded area. Weird. It had to be near Tokyo, amazingly. She didn't have a clear idea how long she had been running and when she went to sleep. Most likely, she had just dropped to the floor and that would have been all.  
  
She splashed her face with the cold water. It was almost a shock. And it reminded her how much she missed the warm furo Kasumi would have prepared a few minutes ago. She looked at the rising sun. She was no expert, but her morning jog at least helped her learn a few things about guessing the time from the position of the sun. She wondered what they would be doing by now. Knowing them, they'd probably chew Ranma's head off, then sent him to look out for her.  
  
But this was no Ryugenzawa. This time it was real. She had run away from home and now that she was looking at the problem in hand, she didn't want to go back.  
  
Go back to what ? To a fiancé that had tried his best to seduce her so she would fall for him and would not be able to wear Do-Chan ? To a father that had helped him pull up that stunt ? She didn't have many doubts now where that snake in the closet had come from. The panda wasn't a lot better.  
  
And her sisters ? They had been mere spectators. Maybe they didn't encourage that plot but they had been listening... They should have done something. Well, perhaps she should thank Nabiki for clearing her father's plan to her. What was she for them ? An annoying and scant source of income, a dummies destroyer ? Some other nuisance to be fed and cared for?  
  
She felt the sting of tears, but she refused to let them free. She plunged her head on the stream for a few seconds, holding her breath, until the cold washed away any feeling but itself. She jerked her head up, facing the early sun, the same Ranma was watching from the window.  
  
She sat and put her chin on her knees, water dripping down her face and shoulders. She had a look at herself. She raised a hand, until it stood in front of her eyes. She looked at the strange pattern of the sleeves cloth. She made up her mind.  
  
« I'm going to be a martial artist. And no one's going to take that away from me ».  
  
******  
  
AN 1. My most humble apologies for my english writing. I know the first chapter sucks, at least I find it very poor (and the worst is I couldn't make it any better)  
  
An 2. I'm not going to make a saint out of Nabiki, but I feel she's the only one being a bit rational in the manga, or if not rational, at least esceptical, which is a lot. She does make a few comments that point out at the wound, so I assumed she cares a little bit about her sister. I will write a little bit about her motivations in the next chapter, if I manage to put my ideas in order. Oh, and the story of Do-Chan. C&C welcome, btw. 


	3. runaway 3

Runaway 3  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma ½ and I'm not making any profit out of this.  
  
AN. Wow, Lipana, I was left speechless and absolutely moved when I read your reviews (I checked your links, just to erase any doubt). All I can say is thanks with a virtual bowing. Thanks to the other people reviewing this fic, too, either going along with my view on the story or supporting your own. I will humbly ask you to read my fic again, specially those playing the lawyer on Ranma's case. I'm not putting all the blame on Ranma, 'cause he's not the sole guilty here (if there is any guilty). If you didn't get the idea, then it's my fault for not stating it clearer and I will try to make amends. I just hope I didn't open some kind of Pandora's box, because this is starting to sound like a sex war... C&C welcome, nonetheless.  
  
AN2. Before anyone goes and misinterpretate the last sentence on Chapter 2, I quote myself « I'm going to be A martial artist... » not « THE (BEST) MARTIAL ARTIST (IN THE WORLD) ».  
  
AN3. Those who feel that Ranma is badly treated here and has had a hard life (which I'm not ignoring at all, whatever you may think) to be the best, etc, try to be honest and answer this : if he has spent ten years of his life training to be what he is and he finds that suddenly Akane becomes a lot better when she wears Do-Chan, why doesn't he try to learn from them, so he will be again the one on top, instead of trying to destroy it at any cost ? « If I can't wear it, then no one can » doesn't sound like a good reason to me...  
  
Finally, on with the chapter.  
  
Nabiki watched him leave. One down, two more to go.... She turned and sat by the table, picking her rice and munching it very carefully. She eyed both her father and Genma, and continued to stare at them, absolutely expressionless, until some sweatdrops appeared on Soun's forehead. She coughed, as if to get their attention.  
  
'I'm just a cute little panda'. The house pet was back.  
  
« Mr. Saotome, I wouldn't advise that. I heard somewhere panda fur is highly appreciated in China. I could make a great business... »  
  
« Ahhh, a hot bath in the morning is what I needed »  
  
« ... if I managed to find one, that is » she ended.  
  
« Hehehehe ». Genma gulped.  
  
She left her bowl on the table.  
  
« I'm going to be very clear. If at any point you think you don't understand something, just let me know ». She picked her cup and took a big gulp of tea. The men were sweating profusely by now.  
  
« Dad -she took a deep breath- this is all your fault ». She waited a few seconds until her words settled. « It's obvious now that Akane had a lot of potential as a martial artist, and I assume that's why Do-Chan chose her over everyone else. But you are her father, you are a martial artist. You should have known -I should have known she berated herself- You haven't helped her train for years and spoiled whatever chance she had to learn for good... »  
  
« How could I do that to my little girl ? You don't know what the Master put us through... » Soun wailed.  
  
« I didn't mean you should have taught her like Happosai did with you two. Or teach her the Nekoken, for what matters -she glared Genma-. You did teach some classes before Mother died. Will you honestly tell me you were using that old letch techniques on your students ? I haven't seen any charges for stealing underwear or molesting women on your police record. You'd better give me a better explanation ». She tapped the table with her fingers, waiting. There was no answer.  
  
« Well, I'm going to let aside that thing about her lack of training under your care.-She faced Genma now-. Mr. Saotome, you're in the same boat as my father. You didn't take the time to actually consider Akane seriously. What is she to both of you ? A womb to carry children ? »  
  
« Girl, you shouldn't be allowed to speak to your father and me like that. Have you no respect for your elders ? »  
  
« Oh, please, do not sound like Happosai, I don't think I could take that. And will you care to explain to me how do you think a girl should be raised ? I'm really interested.- She crossed her arms over her chest- . This lecture coming from someone who abandoned some little girl we all know on the road and took her family's yatai away must be indeed a milestone in modern education ».  
  
Genma was steaming and tighted his fists. Ah, to bring up his shameful past like this was cowardice...  
  
« My sister -she went on- can be pretty obnoxious, stubborn, has an awful temper and can't cook to save her life. Ranma isn't such a jewell, either. He's arrogant, insensitive, a complete jerk and has a huge mouth that some day or another will dig his grave. I don't know and I don't want to know how much sake did make you come upon that damned agreement of marriage between the families, but I'm telling you this : do not play with them anymore. You have already done enough harm as it is. Akane was lucky that dogi chose her, but Ranma, with your support, I will remind you, acted like a coward. Instead of acknowledge Do-Chan as a challenge and train with Akane so he could find a way to beat them, all of you decide that it's better to destroy the battle suit, no matter how. They could have spent ages training together, do you realize that? - they were stunned by the brutal truth in her words-. And that you managed to convince Ranma to try and seduce her... I'm still trying to find the right insult. That was low. If he manages to find Akane, I don't give a yen for their engagement standing... »  
  
« They will honour the arrangement between the families!!! » they shouted.  
  
« DO NOT DARE PRONOUNCE THAT WORD BEFORE ME!!! » she shouted in return. « You have no honour at all for what you did ».  
  
« Daughter... » Soun started, anger rising in his voice.  
  
« Father, don't -she took turns glaring at them-. Both of you should be out there looking for Akane and appologizing, but knowing you, Ranma is much better on his own. At least he will have time to do some thinking. But you're not going to get away so easily. It's time you acted like you should, like a pair of responsible adults. And I will make sure you do. Starting today. I expect you to go and fix the dojo and the rest of the house. You will be both teaching self-defence classes to women. And I don't want to hear the slightest complain, or believe me, you will think Happosai's training was a promenade-. She got up-. Ah, and the food will be cut down a little until you're able to earn for it. And do not even dream of ordering take out . I have all the bills you owe to different takeout owners. You wouldn't want to pay a little visit to jail. That would be indeed a shame to our families' names, wouldn't it ? Tata ».  
  
Soun and Genma were looking at the table, pondering Nabiki's words. They jerked their heads, so they were facing each other.  
  
« Hehehehe ». Genma was the first one to break into an uncomfortable laughter.  
  
« Hahahaha ». Soun was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
« She's got a temper, uh ? »  
  
« Yes, she's just like her mother when she was angry... »  
  
« Must have been a remarkable woman... » Flattery will get you anywhere...  
  
« Yes, she could be the sweetest person on earth, but when she was angry, well, I certainly didn't mind going on those training trips with our Master, hehehe... »  
  
That bad ? And here I thought Nodoka-san was tough... « What are we going to do ? » he sobered.  
  
« There's not much we can do. We could just disappear for a few days, but I don't think my daughter would take that too well. And we have to stay and make sure your son brings back my baby... »  
  
« Oh, com'on, Soun, Akane's not a baby anymore... »  
  
« Well, she is my baby daughter and your son broke her little heart. Oh, how much she must suffer... »  
  
« Hey, wait, you were the one who insisted on spying on them on the closet and gave out the whole affair... »  
  
« And if your son had a little bit of backbone, we would be having a wedding by now. My plan was going all too well. It was that damned dogi who spoiled it all. We have to make sure it stays away from Akane so her relationship with your son would flourish... ». Tears were trailing down his face, daydreaming about the happiness of little children running around the house.  
  
« So, what are we going to do? »  
  
« Ummm, how about a game of go? We will think about the other things later... »  
  
« I'm on ».  
  
******  
  
Nabiki went to the kitchen after the little friendly chat with Soun and Genma. Man, she was thirsty ! It had taken a lot of her. She didn't like being angry, she felt she could no longer control the situation and she didn't like that. One Akane in the family was enough.  
  
She drank some juice while waiting for Kasumi to finish preparing her bento. How to break her plans to her ? And would she understand ?  
  
« Here you have, Nabiki. I hope you have a nice day at school ». She smiled. Nabiki's heart almost melted.  
  
How am I going to ask her this???. She took a deep breath.  
  
« Kasumi, I would be very thankful if you could do me a little favour ».  
  
« Yes, Nabiki ? What is it ? »  
  
Do not let her charm you. Do not let her charm you... « I want you to reduce the meals for our father and Mr. Saotome by a half. Do not make any cookies... I will have to do without myself... or any snack. Please ».  
  
« My, Nabiki, that sounds so impolite. I wouldn't be a good host if I did that. Father is...well, our father and Mr. Saotome is a guest. I can't be so... unconsiderate to them... »  
  
Nabiki's left brow twitched.  
  
« And you don't think that they have been extremely unconsiderate to both Ranma and Akane this whole time ? Don't you think they deserve some punishment for that stund about the dogi ? I mean, Kasumi, please, look at the facts, Akane ran away from home and who knows where she is. Ranma is going after her and let's pray it won't take him long to pick her trail. But the main responsibles for the whole affair are there on the living room, stuffing themselves with your food, in a warm place and no worries at all. Do you think that's fair ? »  
  
Kasumi seemed to think over her speech. Finally, she gave her a cheerful smile.  
  
« Don't worry, Nabiki. I'm sure Akane will be back in no time. She wouln't want to miss school. And Ranma-kun will take good care of her ». She went back to her dishes, humming softly.  
  
Nabiki was left speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had always thought a blessing that Kasumi was so optimistic, but this... this didn't have to do with optimism. Only for brief, really brief moment she thought about punching the wall, she needed a release for her anger. She took a deep breath, then another and swallowed. I'm Akane's sister, no doubt  
  
She left the kitchen, the bento forgotten on the table. She walked to school in deep thought, going over her chat with Kasumi. She must be a firm zen practicioneer, you know, 'if a problem has a solution, why worry ? If it has no solution, why worry ?'.  
  
« Ah, the ludicrous Nabiki Tendo comes in sight, pray tell me, have you got any news of my two loves? Where did that foul sorceror has snared them ? Today I will prove... »  
  
« I have nothing for you, Kuno ». She walked way past him into her classroom. Her asignment was a lot more difficult than she had first thought. 


End file.
